hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 5 (The past)
The past is the fifth episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *TIM pretends to be a tyrannosaurus rex playing music. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 18 (Find any way). *CHARLI pretends to be a dancing dinosaur. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 18 (Find any way). *KELLIE and Chats pretend to be from Ancient Rome and they make a sun clock. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 14 (Long ago). *CHARLI wears a dress that women used to wear a long time ago. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 6 (Memories). *NATHAN goes on a deep sea diving adventure. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 20 (Adventure). *CHARLI pretends to be a pirate. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 19 (Earth treasures). *KATHLEEN does an Ancient Egypt dance and Jup Jup changes the words of the song. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 14 (Long ago). *CHARLI does Ancient Egypt moves. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 14 (Long ago). *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a professor (Tim) and a doctor (Kathleen) that go on a investigation about why the Yuck Yucks used to laugh too much. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 3 (Body). Gallery Tim_S6_E5.png Charli_S6_E5_1.png Kellie_S6_E5.png Charli_S6_E5_2.png Nathan_S6_E5.png Charli_S6_E5_3.png Kathleen_S6_E5.png Charli_S6_E5_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E5.png Trivia *Ancient Rome was originally an Italic settlement dating from the 8th century BC that grew into the city of Rome and which subsequently gave its name to the empire over which it ruled and to the widespread civilisation the empire developed. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ancient_Rome *Ancient Egypt was a civilization of ancient Northeastern Africa, concentrated along the lower reaches of the Nile River in the place that is now the country Egypt. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ancient_Egypt *Kellie and Nathan are absent in the Sharing Stories segment. Songlets ;Making music I'm a romping, stomping, crashing, bashing, music making T-rex And I'm up so high, but as high as I can be I'm a romping, stomping, crashing, bashing, music making T-rex And there's no one else as loud as me, roar! I'm a romping, stomping, crashing, bashing, music making T-rex And I'm up so high, but as high as I can be I'm a romping, stomping, crashing, bashing, music making T-rex And there's no one else as loud as me, roar! I'm a romping, stomping, crashing, bashing, music making T-rex And he's up so high, but as high as he can be I'm a romping, stomping, crashing, bashing, music making T-rex And there's no one else as loud as him, roar! ;Body move #01 You might think that I'm big and mean but I'm the biggest softie that you've ever seen I'm the kind of dinosaur that just eats plant, the kind of dinosaur that likes to dance I like to groove, yeah, I like to move, yeah I like to da-da-da-da-da, I like to dance. When I'm dancing I'm really hot stuff, stomping and a-shaking, I can't get enough I close my eyes and think I'm a star, a dinosaur who's gonna go far I like to groove, yeah, I like to move, yeah I like to da-da-da-da-da, I like to dance. ;Word play It's a busy day in Ancient Rome, a long, long time ago Wake up, work, to lunch, then need work some more, then time to sleep Such a busy day, so much to do But I've always got a little bit of time for you. It's a busy day in Ancient Rome, a long, long time ago Wake up, work, to lunch, then need work some more, then time to sleep Such a busy day, so much to do But I've always got a little bit of time for you. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Shapes in space Deep sea diving, diving deep, deep down Blue green water, water all around Down I go, schools of fish flip by The sunlight dims and bubbles float up high Deep sea diving, diving deep, deep down. Deep sea diving, diving deep, deep down Blue green water, water all around Down I go, schools of fish flip by The sunlight dims and bubbles float up high Deep sea diving, diving deep, deep down. ;Body move #03 Heave ho and away we go Heave ho and away we go. Treasure map will lead you to a secret cave Maybe gold maybe silver, remember to be brave Was it lost in a shipwreck or stolen in the night? Or buried for safe keeping on an island out of sight? One, two, three steps forward here we go In a circle, then backwards and slow X marks the spot, what is buried below? Forgotten treasure from long, long, long ago. ;Puzzles and patterns There's a pyramid in Egypt Made for a queen Walls covered in pictures As beautiful as you've seen Golden cobras are on guard Protecting every room So let's dance and celebrate The lotus flowers in bloom. There's a pyramid in Egypt Made for a cobra... There's a pyramid in Egypt Made for a queen Walls covered in racing cars... There's a pyramid in Egypt Made for a queen Walls covered in pictures As beautiful as you've seen Golden cobras are on guard Protecting every room So let's dance and celebrate The lotus flowers in bloom. ;Body move #04 There's a pyramid in Egypt Made for a queen Walls covered in pictures As beautiful as you've seen Golden cobras are on guard Protecting every room Let's dance, dance and celebrate The lotus flowers in bloom. There's a pyramid in Egypt Made for a queen Walls covered in pictures As beautiful as you've seen Golden cobras are on guard Protecting every room Let's dance, dance and celebrate The lotus flowers in bloom. ;Sharing stories We're looking for an ancient tribe, we hope we'll have some luck We'll follow all the silly clues to the yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck, yucks. We looked for an ancient tribe and we had some luck We solved the silly mystery of the yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck, yucks. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about exploring Category:Ep about the past Category:Ep about dinosaurs Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about Rome Category:Ep about clocks & watches Category:Ep about routines Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about adventures Category:Ep about diving & divers Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about sea creatures Category:Ep about treasures Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about pirates Category:Ep about Egypt Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about fancy dress parties Category:Ep about science & scientists Category:Ep about laughing Category:Ep about discovering & finding out Category:Ep about mysteries